Tom Jones
* Mateusz Banasiuk * Kamil Pawelski |Wykonywany utwór = * "Sex Bomb" * "Delilah" * "She's a Lady" |Edycja = 1, 6, 11}} Tom Jones, właśc. sir Thomas Jones Woodward (ur. 7 czerwca 1940 w Pontypridd) – brytyjski piosenkarz, gitarzysta, prezenter telewizyjny i aktor. Od roku 2006 sir Thomas – Knight Bachelor. Jego popularność wyznaczają niezliczone ilości przebytych tras koncertowych w Europie, USA i na świecie oraz wielka liczba nagród i wyróżnień. Przez fanów podziwiany za śpiew, improwizację, wspaniały kontakt z publicznością, sceniczną charyzmę i energię. Wielu krytyków muzycznych określa go mianem ikony popkultury na miarę Elvisa Presleya, czy Michaela Jacksona. Uznawany jest za jedną z największych gwiazd muzyki rozrywkowej XX i XXI wieku. Wylansował kilkanaście przebojów, które na stałe weszły do historii światowej muzyki rozrywkowej, m.in. She's A Lady, It's Not Unusual, Delilah, The Green, Green Grass of Home czy Sex Bomb. Dzieciństwo i młodość Thomas Jones Woodward urodził się Pontypridd (w pobliżu Cardiff) w Walii. Jego rodzicami byli Freda Jonesin (zmarła w 2003) i Thomas Woodward (zmarł w 1981). Tom Jones od dzieciństwa śpiewał na spotkaniach rodzinnych i weselach, a w wieku 12 lat zaczął występować w szkolnym chórze. Jako dziecko często chorował, co owocowało u niego tym, że przez długie godziny słuchał muzyki (głównie w BBC Radio) i rysował. W wieku 16 lat poznał swoją przyszłą żonę Melindę Trenchard, z którą ożenił się 2 marca 1957, i która jeszcze tego samego roku urodziła syna Marka. Tom tuż po ślubie rzucił szkołę i rozpoczął pracę jako robotnik budowlany. Później był także akwizytorem sprzedającym odkurzacze i kierowcą ciężarówki. Kariera w branży rozrywkowej Tommy Scott and the Senators Jego kariera rozpoczęła się w 1963, kiedy to został liderem lokalnej grupy big beatowej Tommy Scott and the Senators, która szybko zyskał renomę w Walii. Członkowie grupy występowali w czarnych skórzanych spodniach i kurtkach. W 1964 wraz z zespołem nagrał siedem utworów dla wytwórni Maverick Records, które znalazły się na płycie, która otrzymała nazwę piosenki promującej płytę Telstar. Producentem krążka został Joe Meek. Kariera solowa W 1965 wokalista podpisał kontrakt z wytwórnią Decca Records, a jego drugi singiel – It's Not Unusual – stał się międzynarodowym hitem. W tym samym roku otrzymał nagrodę Grammy dla najlepszego nowego artysty oraz nagrał tytułową piosenkę do filmu Thunderball (Operacja Piorun) o przygodach Jamesa Bonda z Seanem Connerym w roli głównej. Czasami grał jako support zespołu The Rolling Stones i koncertował wraz z The Spencer Davis Group. Potem posypały się kolejne hity: What's New Pussycat, Help Yourself, Never Fall In Love Again, Without Love, Delilah i Green Green Grass of Home. Wielką popularnością cieszyły się również niezwykle dynamiczne występy Toma na koncertach dawanych niemal na całym świecie. Pierwsze piosenki tworzył pod wpływem fascynacji twórczością Elvisa Presleya, który w drugiej połowie lat 60. został jego przyjacielem. Po kilku hitach w Wielkiej Brytanii zamieszkał w USA. Nie krył się ze swoją seksualnością i doświadczał tego również od fanek: niektóre z nich rzucały bieliznę na scenę, krzyczały, mdlały, rzucały klucze od pokojów hotelowych na scenę. Potem rozpoczął występy w klubach Las Vegas, gdzie ciągle daje swoje przedstawienia (Tom, grający samego siebie w filmie Marsjanie atakują, również występuje w jednym z tamtejszych klubów). W roku 1969 podpisał największy w historii kontrakt telewizyjny – dotyczył on brytyjsko-amerykańskiej produkcji This Is Tom Jones, programu, który stał się przebojem po obu stronach Atlantyku. Do roku 1971 sprzedał ponad 30 milionów płyt. W 1986 wieloletni menadżer piosenkarza, Gordon Mills, zmarł na raka, a nowym menadżerem artysty został jego syn, Mark. W 1987 roku artysta powrócił na brytyjskie listy przebojów piosenką A Boy From Nowhere z musicalu Matador, zaś dzięki współpracy z Prince'm przy okazji projektu Kiss można go było znów oglądać w MTV w Europie i w Stanach. W 1991 nagrał entuzjastycznie przyjęty przez krytykę album Carrying A Torch, wyprodukowany przez Vana Morrisona. W tym samym roku wystąpił też na dwóch koncertach charytatywnych w Wielkiej Brytanii: The Simple Truth i na koncercie z okazji 30-lecia Amnesty International. Kolejnym kamieniem milowym w karierze piosenkarza był album The Lead And How To Swing It (1994). Trzy lata później Tom nagrał, dla potrzeb nagrodzonego Oscarem filmu „Goło i wesoło”, klasyk Randy’ego Newmana You Can Leave Your Hat On, zaś rok później Tom i Robbie Williams wykonali słynną składankę przebojów ze ścieżki dźwiękowej do tego filmu w czasie ceremonii rozdania Brit Awards. Wydana w 1999 roku płyta Reload ugruntowała pozycję piosenkarza jako artysty świetnie sprawdzającego się w kombinacjach z tym, co najlepsze we współczesnej muzyce. Album, na którym słychać między innymi The Cardigans, Stereophonics, Vana Morrisona i Robbie Williamsa, sprzedał się w ponad 5 milionach egzemplarzy. Album Reload, wydany w 2000, okazał się największym sukcesem w jego karierze. Zawiera covery utworów nagrane z innymi muzykami. Sprzedano ponad 5 milionów płyt na całym świecie. W 2002 wydał album Mr. Jones, którego producentem był Wyclef Jean i który zawierał piosenki Tom Jones International i Black Betty. W 2003 otrzymał nagrodę Brit Award za wybitny wkład w muzykę. W 2004 Sex Bomb stał się głównym hitem klubowym w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W 2008 wydał płytę 24 hours. W tym samym roku prowadził program rozrywkowy The Sunday Night Project. Tom Jones gościł na rozdaniu Telekamer Tele Tygodnia 2009, podczas których zaśpiewał swój wielki przebój Sex Bomb oraz utwór If He Should Ever Leave You z płyty 24 Hours. Podczas ceremonii odebrał nagrodę Złotej Telekamery dla gwiazdy zagranicznej. Dzień później wystąpił w programie Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka w TVP2. Ciągle występuje i nagrywa piosenki. W swojej karierze współpracował i koncertował m.in. z The Rolling Stones, Stingiem, U2, Davidem Bowie, Lionelem Richie, Robbie Williamsem, Princem, Tiną Turner, Janis Joplin, Sandrą Bernard, Paulem Anką, The Spencer Davis Group, Stereophonics, czy Eurythmics. Życie osobiste Jones ożenił się i dochował dziecka już w wieku 17 lat, jeszcze zanim stał się popularny. Z przelotnego romansu z modelką Katherine Berkery ma drugiego syna Jonathana (1988). W 1973 został oskarżony przez brytyjski brukowiec Daily Mirror o romans z Miss World Marjorie Wallace, któremu oboje wielokrotnie zaprzeczali. Mieszka w Beverly Hills w Kalifornii. Covery Jego utwory wykonywało wielu piosenkarzy z całego świata, m.in. Robbie Williams, Janis Joplin, Lionel Richie, czy Tina Turner. W 2004 zespół Budka Suflera nagrał cover przeboju artysty She's A Lady. Natomiast w 2005 Krzysztof Krawczyk wykonał cover utworu Jonesa Kiss, który wykonany został w spokojniejszej bluesowej wersji. Najpopularniejsze hity *''It's Not Unusual'' (1965) *''What's New Pussycat?, napisany przez Burta Bacharacha do filmu Woody’ego Allena ''Co słychać, koteczku? (oryg. What's New, Pussycat?, 1965) *''Thunderball'', z filmu Operacja Piorun o przygodach Jamesa Bonda (Thunderball lub Ian Flemnig's Thunderball, 1966) *''The Green, Green Grass of Home'', jedna z najbardziej popularnych jego piosenek, utożsamiana z jego rodzinną Walią, choć napisana w USA (1966) *''I'll Never Fall In Love Again'' (1967) *''Delilah'', zwykle wybierana przez parodiujących go artystów (1968) *''Help Yourself'' (1968) *''Without Love'' (1969) *''She's A Lady'' (1971) *''Sex Bomb'' (1999) *''Stoned in Love'' popularny szczególnie w Wielkiej Brytanii, nagrany w duecie z DJ-em Chicane (2006) Ważniejsze nagrody i wyróżnienia *Grammy (1965) *Oficer Order Imperium Brytyjskiego (OBE, 1999 New Year Honours) *Brit Awards (2000, 2003) *''Amigo Awards'' (2000) *''Silver Clef Award'' (2001) *Knight Bachelor (Kt., 2006 New Year Honours) *laureat polskiej nagrody Złotej Telekamery Tele Tygodnia dla gwiazdy zagranicznej (2009) Dyskografia Albumy studyjne *''Along came Jones'' (1965) *''What's New Pussycat'' (1965) *''A-tom-ic Jones'' (1965) *''It's Not Unusual'' (1965) *''From The Heart'' (1966) *''Green Green Grass Of Home'' (1966) *''Funny Familiar Forgotten Feelings (1967)'' *''13 Smash Hits'' (1967) *''Delilah'' (1968) *''The Tom Jones Fever Zone'' (1968) *''Help Yourself'' (1968) *''Tom'' (1970) *''This Is Tom Jones'' (1970) *''I (Who Have Nothing)'' (1970) *''Tom Jones Sings She's A Lady'' (1971) *''Close Up'' (1972) *''The Body and Soul of Tom Jones'' (1973) *''Somethin' Bout You Baby I Like'' (1974) *''Memories Don't Leave Like People Do'' (1975) *''Say You'll Stay Until Tomorrow'' (1977) *''What A Night'' (1977) *''I'm Coming Home'' (1978) *''Rescue Me'' (1979) *''Do You Take This Man'' (1979) *''Darlin'' (1981) *''Country'' (1982) *''Don't Let Our Dreams Die Young'' (1983) *''Love Is on the Radio'' (1984) *''Tender Loving Care'' (1985) *''At This Moment Closer'' (1989) *''Carrying A Torch'' (1991) *''The Lead And How To Swing It'' (1994) *''From The Vaults'' (1998) *''Reload'' (1999) *''Mr. Jones'' (2002) *''Tom Jones & Jools Holland'' (2004) *''24 Hours'' (2008) *''Praise & Blame'' (2010) *''Spirit In The Room'' (2012) : Single Albumy koncertowe :*''Tom Jones Live! At The Talk Of The Town'' (1967) :*''Tom Jones Live In Las Vegas'' (1969) :*''Tom Jones Live At Caesar's Palace'' (1971) :*''Great Songs of Our Time'' (1997) :*''The Ultimate Collection BMG'' (1997) :*''At His Best'' (1997) :*''The Biggest Hits'' (1998) :*''Tom Jones Sings Country - 20 Great Country Favourites'' (1998) :*''Golden Evergreen'' (2000) :*''Tom Jones Sings Country'' (2003) :*''The Tiger'' (2003) Duets (2005) :*''When I Fall In Love'' (2005) :*''Tom Jones Sings The Pop Standards'' (2005) :*''Forever Tom Jones'' (2006) :*''55 World Hits'' (2008) :*''The Classic Tom Jones'' (2008) Filmografia Aktor filmowy *1971: Singer Presents Burt Bacharach *1979: Rozkosze zatoczki (Pleasure Cove) jako Raymond Gordon *1987: Grand Knockout Tournament *1987: Casey Kasem's Rock 'n' Roll Goldmine: Elvis – The Echo Will Never Die *1991: Comic Relief *1996: Happy Birthday Shirley (niewymieniony w czołówce) *1996: Marsjanie atakują! (Mars Attacks!) *1999: Agnes Browne jako on sam *2000: Simpsons: America's First Family *2000: Night of a Thousand Shows *2001: We Know Where You Live *2002: James Bond: A BAFTA Tribute Aktor serialowy *1966-1967: Frankie and Bruce *1978: South Bank Show *1978-1984: Fantasy Island jako Dick Turpin (gościnnie) *1990-1996: Bajer z Bel-Air jako Anioł Stróż Carltona *1996: Port lotniczy (Airport) *1996-2001: Mundo VI *2003: Martin Scorsese przedstawia: The Blues *2000-2004: La Columna (gościnnie) Talk show *1969-1971: This Is Tom Jones (jako prowadzący program) *2008: The Sunday Night Project Dubbing *2000: Nowe szaty króla (The Emperor's New Groove): Pieśniarz *2003: Serial Kaczor Dodgers (Duck Dodgers) (głos) (on sam) (gościnnie) *2008: Morecambe & Wise: In Their Own Words Muzyka *1965: James Bond: Operacja Piorun (Thunderball) *1997: Goło i wesoło (wykonanie piosenki You Can Leave Your Hat On) *1998: Dziwna para 2 (The Odd Couple II) Zobacz też *Bilguun Ariunbaatar *Mateusz Banasiuk *Kamil Pawelski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji